


Piekło, Niebo, Ziemia

by SzmaragDrac



Series: Fikaton 2016 Mirriel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel tylko wgapia się w Deana i to nic nie znaczy, Community: Mirriel, Crossroads Deals & Demons, Fikaton 2016 Mirriel, Gen, rozmowy anielskie, to naprawdę nie jest sugerowany Destiel, łatka do 3 sezonu
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6438685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SzmaragDrac/pseuds/SzmaragDrac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester pójdzie do Piekła.</p><p>Anioły powtarzały to między sobą z niepewnością, z zatrwożeniem, czasem z ledwie ukrywaną ciekawością. Dean Winchester poszedł na rozdroże. Sprzedał duszę diabłu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piekło, Niebo, Ziemia

Dean Winchester pójdzie do Piekła.  
  
Anioły powtarzały to między sobą z niepewnością, z zatrwożeniem, czasem z ledwie ukrywaną ciekawością. Dean Winchester poszedł na rozdroże. Sprzedał duszę diabłu.  
  
Chodziło o jego brata, o Sama. Zrobił to dla niego, zrobił to, by go uratować.  
  
Castiel właśnie obserwował z Nieba, jak Dean zjada cheeseburgera i mówi Samowi oraz Bobby'emu, że skoro i tak został mu niecały rok życia, to może nie przejmować się cholesterolem, kiedy przysiadł się do niego Gabriel.  
  
— Śmieszny dzieciak, ten Winchester — zaczął.  
  
Castiel spojrzał na drugiego anioła. Gabriel przybrał formę wysokiego człowieka płci męskiej i siedział teraz przy Castielu, dyndając nogami.  
  
— Znaczy się ten starszy, Dean — ciągnął Gabriel, nic sobie nie robiąc z jego braku reakcji. — Młodszy ma potencjał, ale na razie słabo go wykorzystuje. No ale może jeszcze coś z niego wyrośnie. — Zachichotał cicho. — Wyrośnie, tak. Sto dziewięćdziesiąt trzy centymetry z niego wyrosną.  
  
— Przecież odszedłeś z nieba — wytknął mu Castiel, przerywając swoje milczenie i nie przejmując się zbytnio paplaniem Gabriela. Ale dobrze było je usłyszeć po tak długiej przerwie. Bardzo dobrze.  
  
Dean na Ziemi właśnie prowadził impalę z brawurową szybkością, jakby chciał się znaleźć w Piekle jeszcze szybciej niż dopiero za kilka miesięcy.  
  
— Och, ale mogę tu w każdej chwili wpaść, prawda? — odparł Gabriel i zadyndał mocniej nogami. — Ojciec nie pilnuje wrót. On tutaj w ogóle niczego nie pilnuje.  
  
— Ale jest święty Piotr u bram — powiedział Castiel, ignorując uwagę o ich Ojcu. Nie widział go przecież ani razu, więc trudno mu było bronić kogoś, kogo tak naprawdę nie znał.  
  
— Który jest tylko człowiekiem.  
  
Castiel spojrzał na niego uważniej. Gabriel zmienił swoją postać na niego niższą, ale zachował jej płeć. Na twarzy rozbłysł mu nieco figlarny uśmiech, którego Castiel w normalnych okolicznościach by nie rozpoznał, ale widział podobny na ustach Deana już tyle razy, że był w stanie go poprawnie identyfikować.  
  
— Nie popełniaj tego samego błędu co Lucyfer — powiedział poważnie i także upodobnił swój wygląd do człowieczego.  
  
Gabriel tylko machnął ręką i podwinął jedną nogę pod siebie.  
  
— Ja nie odszedłem z zawiści, Castielu — odrzekł.  
  
Castiel widział, jak Dean rozprawia się z jakimś duchem, strzelając mu nabojem z solą prosto między oczy. Zjawa zaskrzeczała i zniknęła, a Dean przybił piątkę z Samem.  
  
— Jak mówiłem, śmieszny dzieciak — skwitował Gabriel i odchrząknął. — Moi podopieczni nie byli tacy śmieszni.  
  
— Moi też nie są — odpowiedział mu Castiel. — To łowcy.  
  
— A łowcy nie mogą być zabawni? — spytał Gabriel, markując zdziwienie. — Przestań, Castielu. To krzywdzące stereotypy.  
  
— Hm — mruknął Castiel.  
  
Siedzieli przez chwilę w ciszy i obserwowali wspólnie, jak Dean i Sam jadą impalą. Dean włączył jakąś muzykę i Castiel przez chwilę skupił się na słuchaniu jej. _Kombinacja wrzasków_ , uznał, _ale jest w tym jakaś dziwna metoda_.  
  
— AC/DC — powiedział nagle Gabriel.  
  
— Co?  
  
Gabriel kiwnął głową w stronę Deana i Sama.  
  
— Słuchają AC/DC, zespół taki — wyjaśnił.  
  
Na Ziemi Dean właśnie wyłączył radio, kiedy jedna piosenka się skończyła i zaczęła druga. To zdziwiło Castiela — o ile zdążył się zorientować, Dean raczej lubił takie ostre dźwięki, którymi rozpoczynał się nowy utwór.  
  
Gabriel tylko się zaśmiał.  
  
— Och, Dean — mruknął z rozbawieniem. — Kiedyś całkiem ją lubiłeś.  
  
Castiel zmarszczył brwi.  
  
— O co chodzi z tą piosenką? — zapytał.  
  
Gabriel spojrzał na niego i zaśmiał się po raz drugi. Zamrugał, zmieniając kolor oczu postaci, którą przybrał.  
  
— Nosi tytuł „Highway to hell”* — powiedział i uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
  
— Hm — mruknął znów Castiel i spojrzał na Deana, który prowadził z dosyć niewyraźną miną. Trochę było mu go żal.  
  
— Śmieszne dzieciaki, jak widać — powtórzył Gabriel jeszcze raz. — W ogóle ludzie są śmieszni, szczególnie kiedy się mieszka wśród nich.  
  
Castiel westchnął. Nie odwracając wzroku od Deana, powiedział cicho:  
  
— Nie zaczynaj znowu, Gabrielu.  
  
— Mógłbyś przekonać się o tym na własne oczy, gdybyś tylko dał sobie szansę — kontynuował tamten. — Nic cię tu nie trzyma.  
  
— Trzyma mnie tu bardzo wiele — odpowiedział Castiel i spojrzał na drugiego anioła. — Tu są moi bracia. Nie mogę opuścić Nieba.  
  
— Rodzina — zaczął powoli Gabriel — nie kończy się na więzach krwi, jak to powiedział pewien bardzo mądry człowiek**.  
  
Wstał i zniknął.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> * „highway to hell” znaczy „autostrada do piekła”  
> ** bardzo mądry człowiek to Bobby w odcinku 3x16


End file.
